1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless systems, and more particularly, to a method and system for initiating a connection between a seeker device and a target device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The IEEE 802.11 family of technical standards and attendant technology, also commonly referred to as Wi-Fi, is evolving towards a service-centric model of connectivity where devices connect for a specific purpose. The purposeful connections are triggered by applications looking for peer devices that support specific services. Examples of these services include file sharing, printing, media streaming, sensor information, and the like.
In general, there is typically a service advertiser role (i.e., target device) and a service seeker role (i.e., seeker device) in setting up the connection. The service seeker is an application which seeks for an advertised service by connecting to the service advertiser. The service advertiser is an application that is visible to provide potential service seekers and expects incoming connection requests from the interested service seekers. The service seeker initiates an Application Session Protocol (ASP) session establishment and the service advertiser responds to an incoming request to establish the ASP session.
In existing systems, the seeker device can be connected to the target device to invoke the services supported by the target device. The seeker device follows a standard set of procedures for initiating a connection with the target device which can be time consuming and unnecessary at times. A Media Access Control (MAC) address can be exchanged between the seeker device and the target device to automatically trigger the connectivity between the seeker device and the target device. The triggering connectivity can be a Wi-Fi or a Wi-Fi Direct. After triggering the connectivity, the seeker device establishes a service session with the target device.
Existing systems fails to allow the seeker device to be connected to the target device automatically without following the standard set of connection procedures.